Saint Seiya: Last Holy War
by GeminiAlastair
Summary: A medida que la humanidad evoluciona, los dioses se sienten intimidados, peor al saber que sin apoderarse de la Tierra, el Cielo les es aún más inalcanzable.


**La Decisión de los Dioses**

Se escucharon pasos, el ruido de una armadura en movimiento, movimientos lentos, dando a notar molestia y ansiedad. Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que piso el Olimpo. Por cierta parte se sentía indignado, sus berserkers habían perecido cuando Hades murió y el Inframundo desapareció, apenas salvó a tres de sus hijos pero el resto, el resto había perecido totalmente… pero por otra parte, la ira y sed de sangre que le caracterizaban, se había mitigo notablemente.

- Llegas tarde, mi amigo –dijo la burlona voz de Dionisio, quien se hallaba acomodado a sus anchas en el gran recinto

- Cállate –dijo el recién llegado mirándolo amenazante

Los dioses se congregaron a su alrededor, Ares, se sentía incómodo, desde los tiempos mitológicos siempre fue odiado por el resto de sus semejantes. Se puso tenso y afiló la mirada de forma que consiguió que el resto se alejara, sólo una diosa insistía en acercarse.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, Afrodita –dijo fríamente, lo que provoco en la susodicha asombro e indignación

- Hijo mío, cómo has cambiado, a estas alturas los habrías atacado ya

La imponente Hera se hacía presente, el resto de los dioses tomó posición, dándole reverencia y sus respetos, todos menos Ares quien buscaba respuesta, ella lo había llamado, el por qué, aún era un misterio.

- Sólo dime qué es lo que quieres… sé que muy en el fondo desapruebas mi presencia aquí

- Ares, Ares… ¿así recibes a tu querida madre? –se acercó quedando de frente, sonreía con malicia y acaricio su rostro, él se limitó a mirarla con furia- bien, seré franca… Athena y sus caballeros han osado ir contra nosotros, esos humanos han levantado su mano en contra nuestra y ella los ha ayudado… Poseidón fue encerado y como bien te habrás enterado, Hades ha muerto…

- ¿Por qué simplemente no te deshaces de ella? "oh, gran soberana Hera" –dijo burlón

- ¡Cállate, insolente! Te estoy permitiendo volver, así que más vale que te comportes… además, ¿qué acaso tú no quieres vengarte de ella? Recuerda que…

- Si, lo recuerdo… sólo dime que quieres, todos saben que mi paciencia es pequeña, muy pequeña…

- Hemos deliberado por mucho tiempo, hemos tomado una decisión… Athena y sus caballeros han vuelto a la Tierra, donde tienen vidas totalmente aparte… Apolo y Artemisa se han encargado de borrarles la memoria, sus caballeros caídos han sido revividos y se hallan dispersos por el mundo… su Santuario ha sido ocultado y con el tiempo será borrado… Ares, tú eres su hermano, el más parecido por ambos representar a la guerra… pero claro, en aspecto opuestos… se te ha encomendado una misión, debes vigilar a Athena

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¿quieren que vaya de niñera? –se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse

- ¡Alto! Escucha… ella es una diosa, y no dudamos que en algún momento despertará y querrá combatir para salvar a los humanos que ella tanto ama… queremos que la vigiles y en cuanto ella despierte, mátala…

Ares se detuvo, tan mala la oferta no era, pero indignante seguía siendo, lo pensó un poco, volteó el rostro para ver a su madre.

- Si ella despierta, sus caballeros seguramente harán lo propio, por eso te proporcionaremos guerreros que se puedan encargar de ellos

- Eso no será necesario, tengo a una élite especial para ello…

- Pero sólo tienes a tres de tus hijos –dijo Hermes, quien llevaba un pergamino para Hera

- Si, también a uno de los guerreros divinos que me sirve por derecho y a mis amazonas

Dicho aquello último se marchó, se dirigió a Tracia, donde se hallaba su Santuario, en cuanto se hubo hallado en su trono llamó a todos sus guerreros. Fobos, Deimos, Cicnos e Hipólita se hicieron presentes primero y luego un grupo de doncellas ingreso por la puerta.

- Ares-sama, las doce amazonas estamos aquí, respondiendo a su llamado –todas levantaron sus puños y golpearon el suelo con fuerza, un golpe seco y potente quedando en aquella posición, arrodilladas

- Todos tienen una misión…

Mientras en el Olimpo, los dioses nuevamente deliberaban sobre qué hacer, sólo Hera se mostraba satisfecha.

- Pero Ares es el único que podría haber sido culpado, para bien o para mal, lo necesitamos

- ¡Cállense! –todos miraron a su reina al desconcertados- Aceptó… lo conozco demasiado bien y ha aceptado… así que ustedes tranquilos, de todo lo demás me ocupo yo…


End file.
